


Helping Hands

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV NSFW Week, Libnyx, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Nyx didn't havetimefor Libertus to be rubbing one out next to him in the middle of the night. He had to be up in three hours, because some guy in his unit had called in sick on a Sunday. Who evendidthat?  That was about when he decided he had to roll over and give the other man a helping hand.





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the NSFW week! :D The prompt was mutual masturbation. My brain decided _now_ was the time to learn how to write these two.

The first year in Insomnia was, well, rough to say the least. 

Between the disdain for people like them, people from beyond the Wall, and the absolute bullshit rate of pay that they couldn’t afford to turn down, things were stressful. It was a good month when they had enough cash left-over to go out for a drink or six and pretend that they were back home and it things were okay again. 

It was a bad month when the threat of having their heating and electricity getting cut off was a more tangible reality than the idea of Galahd they’d left behind. 

Most of the time though, the months evened out and that was okay. Maybe they were a little more alcohol dependent to sleep for more than a few hours without dreaming than they were a few years ago but sometimes you had to do what you had to do. 

If there was one thing that living in a two-room apartment had taught any of them, it was that you were going to walk into some awkward situations. Like, come home and your room-mate is fucking some chick into the shared bed and you knew it’d be a long night on a couch that was too short. 

There were other moments, like walking in on each other getting changed or showering or some shit. Nyx was just relieved that Crowe was stationed in the barracks for extra, more extensive training as a mage which was impressive and he and Libertus were proud _as fuck_ for her. 

It was just easier to ignore the flash of his best-friend’s dick than his sister-like figure’s tits. Gods that was a mental image that Nyx did not need or want. They were dudes and it was fine, and it was cool. Nyx didn’t even care all that much about the theft of the bed for a night’s conquest, he’d done the same damn thing more than once. 

During the summer months was the worst, when they’d only turn on their shitty air-conditioning if it reached triple digits. Only for it to blow vaguely warm air and drive them out of their little rat-hole and out into the real world. 

The winter had its own pit-falls, sure. Cold, shitty heating, but blankets were cheap for the most part and Nyx knew that it was better to have bundle up more than strip down to boxers and still be dying of the sort of heat that sapped everything. 

It was just that in the winter, bed-sharing was only logical. They had exactly one comforter that was thick enough to be damn warm. It wasn’t so bad, shoving the twin beds together to make one bed that was almost comfortable for two grown-ass men to lay on. 

It wasn’t like he and Libertus hadn’t spent most of their child-hood doing something similar during sleep-overs and other kid shit. They’d throw the comforter over the make-shift bed and crawl in, laying back to back and find some sort of sleep. 

It actually wasn’t that bad. If there was one draw-back to it, it was that some things were a bit more obvious than others when they happened. Coughing, shifting around to get comfortable, snoring, all the things someone would expect to come with sharing a bed with someone else. Oh, oh and knowing just how long it’d been since each other got any action between the sheets. 

Normally it wasn’t some big deal. Normally, a quick handie in the bathroom and it was a done-deal. Go to bed and sleep it off while the other pretended they didn’t know what had just happened. Or, as is was also not uncommon, give each other hell for it. Teasing was normal, natural even and Nyx wasn't above giving Libertus hell when he could. It wasn't like the older man didn't give back as good as he got. 

There were other times though. Times when it'd be early in the morning or late at night and it'd be so damn dark in the room they'd converted into a bedroom. They'd lay there and listen to the other person breathe, count the beats of heart between inhales and exhales and pray they weren't too obvious. 

They were always so _fucking_ obvious. 

The sound of the mattress squeaking, or the soft sighs and sharp inhales. The sound of skin on skin, probably slicked by spit and it was probably too rough. Trying to go as quick as they could but slow enough not to wake each other or let the other man know what they were doing. 

Which worked for them, it was fine, who cared? Nyx sure as fuck didn't, not enough to ever say anything. Maybe wanting a shred of dignity as much as the other man did. Respect. Friendship. All that other sappy shit. 

Normally Nyx didn't care, didn't give a single fuck about who or when Libertus jerked himself to but when he'd had a long day in the cold of Insomnia during winter, he was a little bit of an ass. Especially when it was two in the morning and he had to be up in three fucking hours because some fucker in his unit called in sick. 

On a fucking Sunday. Who the hell did that? Nyx hoped Drautos strung the fucker up by his balls for that shit or Nyx just might. 

Which was why he was a little pissed, staring at the far wall of their shitty little bedroom and listening to the sound of his life-long friend try and get himself off as subtly as he could. Nyx curled his fingers into the rough sheets and grit his teeth. 

It would be such a bad idea to roll over and say something or to let the other man know he was awake. It'd be a worse idea to do it, and let Libertus figure out that Nyx was just as hard in his boxers. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to will his arousal away, blamed it on the fact that he'd been puling double-shifts and hadn't had time to do anything other than stagger home and pass out. 

The bed next to him shifted tellingly, and a low moan, bitten back in an attempt to stifle it rattled through the night air. 

_'Get on with it, Lib!'_ he thought unfairly, even as his own hand drifted down to cup himself through his cotton boxers, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as the blissful pressure against his own arousal. Tried not to shift his hips towards his hand, grind the head of his cock into the palm of his hand because there was a difference between listening to your friend get his rocks off and doing it right next to him _with him_. 

" Nngh - shit -" the whisper was rough and Libertus' accent was heavy in pleasure and Nyx hated the way that it stoked the fire building in his own gut. This was wrong on a whole lotta levels and sweet Shiva it was seven-after-two in the morning and his impulse control was pretty fucking crap when he was fully awake. 

Never mind when he just wanted to sleep, and knew the way to get there faster would be so much easier than just laying there and pretending like this wasn't happening. 

He took a bracing breath. Curled his tongue against the roof of his mouth. This didn't mean anything, didn't have to, not now or ever. This was just him getting to sleep all the faster and helping out a friend. 

Just guys being guys. Nothing at all that made the thoughts he'd had as a stupid teenager during puberty come rushing back. Nyx knew there was a difference between lust and love, a huge difference. That didn't mean he hadn't had a few fantasies that were half-remembered and some new ones that were making themselves known. 

It didn’t mean anything, and it didn’t have to. There was one thing Nyx knew, and that was he wasn’t just going to lay there and quietly wait for it to be all over and then pretend that it didn’t happen. His features twisted slightly as he sat up, well, rolled over to look at his friend. 

“ Wha-?” 

“ Do want a hand with that?” Nyx asked, one hand running through his hair to push it out of his face. His gaze flicked down towards the proximity of where he knew a hand to be gripping a thick, blood-filled cock. He swallowed at the thought, and pointedly looked back up. 

Libertus gaped at him and Nyx felt his heart stutter as he continued to not fucking say anything. 

“ Just seems,” he started again, “ you’re taking your sweet time. I gotta be up in three fucking hours and you’re here jerking your dick like you’re fifteen again.” It felt like his heart was gonna beat out of his damn chest and he’d have appreciated it a lot more if it would just stop. “ So get on with it,” he finished, “ or lemme take care of it so I can go back to sleep.” 

Libertus snorted, “ Ya got a lot of nerve Nyx,” his friend finally grumbled, “ why don’t you just mind your own business, huh?” he shot back but Nyx didn’t miss the way the other man licked his lips. It was a brief flicker of movement, and it caught his eye in the worst way and what he was doing was probably the worst possible course of action. 

It’d never stopped him before. It wouldn’t stop him in the future. Most of the time his ‘worst ideas’ turned out alright, or enough that he considered it ‘most of the time’. 

“ Maybe it’s mutually beneficial?” he shot back just as fast, “ ‘Less you’re afraid of something, Lib?” he challenged and knew from the flash in his friend’s eyes that he’d just won their little game. If anything he’d ever learned ever counted for anything, it was that his friend was horribly weak to being called a coward or scared of anything. Libertus had been the youngest of four brothers though, so probably got tired of it when he was young. Nyx had done nothing but abused this fact about his best friend when he could. 

“ I ain’t scared of nothin’,” his friend growled, “ maybe you just got something to prove, hero-boy.” Nyx smirked, the bait taken in the form of a song and dance that had gotten them through the years before and maybe would after, too, “ Just don’t think I’mma be kissin’ your pretty face anytime soon.” 

Nyx grinned, a feral bearing of teeth like they were teenagers again and this was all part of growing up and exploring or however the hell they’d explained it away, “ Prove? Yeah that your technique is shit maybe,” he fired back and moved closer, tugging the blankets down to show off what he was working with. 

The tent the other man was pitching was as obvious as Nyx’s own and he was a little side-blinded by how much he wanted to fucking _touch_. It’d be so nice to touch and know that maybe he could still do something to make his friend’s day a little less shitty. “ Under the pants but over your boxers? Really, Libertus what are you, twelve?” 

The barrel-chested Glaive snorted, and did the one thing that Nyx didn’t expect him to. Rolled over and caged him in, stout arms making a wall on either side of Nyx’s head. Nyx could feel the want roll through him, always weak for that sort of thing. The other man’s braid that looped carefully hung over his shoulder and Nyx had always been jealous of his friend’s hair. 

Thicker, longer, lighter. 

“ You wanna help or run your mouth Nyx?” Libertus asked, and the gleam in his eyes made Nyx swallow because he _remembered_ that look, those eyes staring at him when he’d first kissed the other man. They’d been all of sixteen, well he had been, and it’d been before there’d been a few hard lessons learned. 

Lessons taught by dead men, so the real question was if they still even applied anymore. 

“ Well I’m mister helpful aren’t I?” Nyx asked, and willed the butterflies circling in his gut to knock it the hell off. He leered at the other man, with a quirk to his lips that was anything but innocent. What he didn’t expect was the hand in his hair, gripping the dark strands in a grip that threatened to be painful if he yanked his head against it. 

“ Always gotta brag don’tcha, Nyx?” his friend growled and tugged at his hair, leaving Nyx to follow the direction of the pull, which meant that his new perch was on his friend’s thighs and the view was _great_. The fingers in his hair vanished, slid down his shoulder to grab at his wrist as Nyx pressed them together with a quiet groan. 

It was dark and the room was cold, well, chilly and at least there was a way to fix that. It was easy to work his friend’s boxers down, until the other man’s cock met the cool night air, making the Glaive hiss at the feeling of cool air on heated skin. Nyx hummed in quiet amusement, even as his friend threw his free arm over his eyes. 

Nyx licked a thick, wet stripe over the palm of his hand, obnoxious and every memory from years spent as a teenager trying to rub one out as quick and subtly as he could. He curled his fingers around the thick, heavy cock his friend had. Libertus wasn’t as _long_ as Nyx was, but Gods, he had the width to give one hell of a fucking ride. 

Heh, _fucking_. 

It was a simple thing, tug, twist squeeze. Jerking a guy off wasn’t fucking rocket science but holy hell if it didn’t put a few ideas into his head. It was hard to get them out too, once they got there. Nyx was impulsive by nature, and a lot of people might have claimed he was rather altruistic, but the truth was closer to the fact that he was secretly very fucking selfish. 

His friends were his. His family were his. He was going to cut the head off anything that threatened that, it wasn’t exactly complicated. Jerking Libertus off in the dead of the night like it was a customary action was probably one of the odder things he’d done in his life, but he wasn’t complaining. Not when the bigger man groaned low and deep in his chest, and he could feel his thighs tensing underneath him and one hand was clenching in the sheets like he was trying to stop himself from doing something. 

Probably something stupid and that’d never be talked about again once the sun came up. Yet Nyx could help but want him to just _do it_. He’d always enjoyed getting under his friend’s skin when he could. A bad habit left over from a misspent youth. 

So he did the one thing that Libertus had thought he’d escaped: he started talking. 

“ Who you thinking about big guy?” he asked, pressing his thumb against the spongy, damp head with a grin and a wink, “ Girl with big tits and a nice ass?” Something generic, something typical, a pretty brunette with legs that went on for days. 

“ Hn – sh-shut up Nyx,” the other man growled, not moving his arm from over his eyes but Nyx could see the way the other man’s muscles twitched and flexed as Nyx pressed on. The Glaive hummed curiously, free hand trailing down to cup his friend’s balls, rolling them just to hear the startled swearing it provoked. 

Nyx, in fact, had no plans on shutting up. That’d be too easy, and Nyx didn’t try to avoid the easy-road per say, but it wasn’t always his first choice. 

“ No?” he asked, “ Huh. Is it a blond? Red-head? Shit, is it Tredd?” he asked, a laugh in his voice at the idea, low and husky. Ignored the bite of jealousy he could feel blooming at the idea of fucking _Tredd_ turning anyone on, because some people deserved to be shot down for the rest of their lives. 

“ Nyx-“ Libertus tried. 

“ Axis?” he pressed, unconsciously against the other man’s lap, with a quiet little groan because damn it, his friend wasn’t the only one pitching a badly timed tent and hell he was _right there_. Whatever little quip that had been on the tip of his tongue about harassing the older Glaive about his fantasy died at the solid, warm contact. Fuck, but he’d been giving the other man hell about not getting any recently, but shit he’d been through his own dry-spell for longer than what he honestly wanted to admit. 

Nyx rolled his hips again, head dipping just slightly as his eyes flutter at the feeling, breath rushing out of him in a sigh. He almost missed the way that Libertus lifted one leg just enough to give him something to press against, probably not intentional. At least, he thought it wasn’t until he caught the other man’s eye. 

He’d wright it off as some stupid heat-of-the-moment gleam of approval and lust. Because obviously neither of them were in the right place in their own head. 

“ Shit-“ he breathed, and rolled his hips again and swallowed hard, “- _shit_ Libertus!” he growled and heard the quiet grunt at the way the nickname fell off of his lips. For a moment they rocked like that, Libertus up into the wet-clench of his fist and Nyx against his thigh and all that either of them could hear was the sound of their hearts beating and of skin on skin. 

Nyx curled his hand a little tighter around his friend, squeezed a little harder as he chased his own orgasm. He whined, a low noise that he thought only he noticed, until Libertus gasped softly, his cocked leaking, the pre-come making the slide of his dick through Nyx’s gripping hand a little easier, a little faster. 

“ That fuckin’ noise,” the man growled, and Nyx glanced up to meet his gaze. A bolt of lust shot through him as he did so, at the sheer desire and approval in that expression. It’d been a long time since he’d seen that look and for a moment he was sixteen again and it was raining. It was every cliché in the book and he could remember the way his friend had threaded his fingers through his hair and crushed their lips together. 

This wasn’t that and there was no way to go back in time. So, Nyx opened his eyes and just smiled at his friend with a charm he knew he had, and knew never failed to annoy the crap out of the older man. “ I thought you wanted me to shut up?” he husked, and moaned when the only response he get was the pressure against his cock increasing. 

His hips stuttered, and he felt his breath woosh out of him again, something he was getting tired of doing because that was normally his job when it came to sex. Libertus sat up, a motion so sharp and sudden that for a moment Nyx’s grip on the slippery cock in his hand loosened and stilled. The action brought them close together, closer than they’d been in this sort of context in years. Anticipation made him lick his lips, just a quick flick of his tongue but it was enough to attract his friend’s eyes to his mouth. 

“ You talk too damn much,” Libertus noted lowly, accent thick and Gods Nyx loved the way it rolled off his friend’s tongue, “ anyone with ears wants you to shut up.” There was no bite to the words, more like a tired sort of exasperation that Nyx liked much better than the tired anger that tended to take its place. He almost jerked in surprise at the feeling of a hand, broad fingers and rough callouses, curling over the back of his neck and yanking him forward for a kiss. 

It wasn’t sweet or soft, it was all teeth and tongue with a flash of lips. It was messy and if it were some shitty romance-novel it’d have been described as a ‘battle for dominance’. Nyx couldn’t stop the moan that burst out of him, and could stop the way he leaned into it and clutched one shoulder hard enough he knew there’d be half-crescent marks left in skin when he let go. Broad hands landed on his hips and yanked him closer, until their cocks were pressed together, and the moans were almost identical. 

They panted against each other, and Nyx broke eye-contact first, pressing his face into the crook of his friend’s shoulder, mouth dropping open at the feeling of one big, rough hand curled around his hot, dripping cock and it was the best thing he’d felt in too damn long. He tried to fight the rush of pleasure that shot up from his cock, up his spine and made his head spin. 

“ Fuckin’… _Lib_..” he grunted, hips snapping into the hand and felt more than heard the smug huff of amusement. One hand settled on the back of his neck, with a squeeze both rough and gentle and oh Gods he’d forgotten he’d liked that. 

“ Just like that Nyx, gods forgot you were good at this..” Libertus groaned, as Nyx jerked him rougher, harsher, like he was trying to squeeze the come up the length of the other man’s cock until it beaded at the tip, before dribbling down the thick length, “ almost there..” he warned, and the grip on the back of his neck tightened. 

Nyx suddenly wanted nothing more than to hear the noise of the other man groaning his name as he spilled over his fist. Gods, but that sounded obnoxiously good, to remind the older man exactly who’d he’d spent his teen years fooling around with. Better yet _why_. The cock in his hand pulsed in his hand and Nyx jerked him a few more rough times and he felt it. 

Libertus always came the same way. His head would go back and his eyes screwed shut and the noise he made always seemed to roll up from the bottom of his feet until it poured right on out of him. His cock jerked in his hand and Nyx moaned blatantly as the hot come splattered against him, in long, sticky strands that were going to dry tacky. Each load came, and Nyx worked him slower, through it all, to hear the low noises Libertus made. 

Finally, the other Glaive pressed his cheek against the side of Nyx’s head, hugging him to him almost his voice hoarse and deep and sent shivers down Nyx’s spine, “ _Nyx_ …” That was exactly what he wanted to hear, deserved to hear after he spent his early-morning hours jerking his friend off. He wanted to reply, wanted to turn the tables on the other man and say something snarky. Instead he only moaned softly in pleasure of his name being moaned like that. 

“ C’mon hero,” Libertus huffed into his ear, hand gliding slick and obscenely over his cock from the mixture of spit and come that leaked from him. “You always gotta have the last word, so take it already” Libertus growled, grinding one broad thumb over the slit of his cock and smearing and rubbing and- Gods!

Nyx cried out brokenly, as his hips stuttered and pleasure raced from the base of his spine and bloomed out along every branch of his nerves like a damn fire. He chased the feeling, spilling over the tightly clenched fist, in long spurts that felt so damn good. What felt better was the grounding presence of Libertus around him, holding him against him. Out of breath and sticky and sweaty. 

Libertus worked him through it, until he groaned in complaint, as they laid there, trying to catch their breaths. 

By time Nyx caught his, he tilted his head up to leer at his friend, feeling mellow, “ So,” he drawled, “ was it good for you?” 

Libertus snorted and shoved at him until Nyx took up the spot on the other half of the bed instead of sprawled heavy and sticky on the other man, “Yeah, you’re my hero, pretty boy.” He grumbled with a roll of his eyes, “ Go back to sleep and let a man get some rest, huh?” 

Nyx huffed but planted a wet, exaggerated kiss on his friend’s cheek just to hear the grumble of annoyance, “ I knew you thought I was pretty, “ he teased, “ you know how to make a guy feel loved.” Libertus kicked him in the leg under the blankets, in revenge. 

“ How about you shut it and go to sleep, huh? You got work in the morning.” Libertus pointed out and Nyx snorted, settling down even so. There was silence for a few long minutes and Nyx chased the idea of sleep around and around in his head. Until he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to get a hand on it and he half-regretted ever opening his eyes in the first place that night. 

A heavy arm was slung over his waist, and the warm and broad presence of the other Glaive behind him automatically drew out a content sigh. Cuddling wasn’t always either of their style but sometimes it was. Which was nice. 

“ Go ta sleep Nyx,” Libertus grumbled, half there himself, “ can hear you thinkin’.” Nyx didn’t reply, just let the final grip of sleep tug him under and roll between them. A few hours away, the alarm was, and until then he’d be safe and relatively warm. Most definitely relaxed. 

There were worse reasons to be woken up in the middle of the night, to be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! High-fives to everyone who finds the Shaun of the Dead reference! 
> 
> As always comments and kuddos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr: https://lark-shaped-friend.tumblr.com/ or twitter @larkingcat


End file.
